Seriously?
by ravenzsmoon
Summary: Harry Potter the boy-who-lived has had enough. After being sent back to the Dursley's and Dumbledore not believing him when he says they are mistreating him, he runs away. When he leaves though he comes across a certain wolf who might have other ideas for Harry which does not include leaving. Will Harry accept this turn of events or go down battling with the dogs.
1. Chapter 1

Seriously

Lying in my cupboard under the stairs, I wonder when my next meal will come. I believe it's been a two or three days since but I don't know. It has been like this all summer since I got back from my fifth year at Hogwarts. Going two to three days without food at a time, and when they do feed me they give me a long list of chores to do that is impossible to finish in one day. It all started when I got home from the station and Uncle Vernon threw me into my cupboard. I have no clue where he put my stuff, hopefully he did not burn it and luckily I let Hedwig out at the station.

But I am getting so sick and tired of everyone relying on me to save the world, but then to drop me back into this hellhole where I am beaten, starved, and treated like a mistreated house elf. I tried to tell Dumbledore what was going on, but he just said I was exaggerating and told me it was fine. Yeah right and I am obviously a blond haired blue eyed werewolf with rabies.

So I plan on escaping and Dumbledore can deal with the Voldemort infested world.

_Later_

The Dursley's have left on a trip for a couple days, so my escape plan may commence. They did not lock my cupboard so I had free reign of the house. So I searched everywhere and finally found my things in Dudley's second bedroom. I shrunk down everything I had, (I did not care about the underage wizard laws where we could not use magic) put it in my pocket, and went to the kitchen.

I dug through the food pantry and got everything I needed to make five peanut butter sandwiches. When I was through with that, I shrunk them down and put them in my pocket. I had everything I needed and so I was off. (I did not bother to leave a note, I had no need for them to know ahead of time that I was not there. I needed all the time I could get).

I started on my way to the woods by the Dursley's house and traveled randomly through them. At this time I just started thinking over a lot of things. Like I should have went into the Slytherin house instead of Griffindor sort of thing, I mean Griffindor is great and everything, but they are the most fickle of people. In Slytherin, everyone had everyone's back and did not turn on each other at the turn of a hat.

Several hours pass deep in my thoughts when suddenly there is a menacing growl coming from behind me. 'Shit, well I'm screwed'.


	2. Chapter 2

I slowly turn around, trying not to draw attention to myself. When I am finally facing the animal that growled at me, I see that it is a wolf. It has grey fur and as big as a deer. Its eyes were lightening blue and had an air to dominance to it. I stared into its eyes terrified to know what will happen next. When I did, it growled at me, like it was wondering why I dared look it in the eyes when I should know I should submit.

I lowered my eyes on instinct and bared my neck to it. The wolf growled at me again but, this time in a way that indicated that it was pleased by my actions. I wondered why it was not attacking me. More importantly, why is it making me do these things like submit and bare my neck to it.

At this point I was freaking out and lost all sense of reason I had. When you lose your sense of reason you start to do stupid things, and in that moment I did something beyond stupid.

I ran I ran from the deer sized wolf that could probably catch me in one fair swoop. And well that's what happened in the end. I took one motion to run and the wolf tackled me in that moment.

The wolf had me pinned to the ground and all I stared at was the wolf's jaw hoping I wouldn't become its next meal.

What happened next was highly unexpected, it licked me. Lovingly even. I was so confused and curiosity started to boil. Instinct took hold and I reached up and petted the wolf. The wolf seemed satisfied at this point and I guess decided it was time to move whatever is going on forward. The wolf lowered its head and started to lick my neck. 'ohh god, what is it doing? Preparing me for its meal I suppose but, could it please hurry up, I prefer painless deaths thank you very much.' In that moment the wolf bites down lightly on my neck, I tried to shove it off in panic and it growled in response.

The wolf after a minute or two decided to let go of my neck. Gave an approving nod of its handy work and lay down next to me. Though, it kept its head on my chest making it where I was unable to move. At this I just decide to go sleep and figure something out in the morning. 'Please let me wake up and this just be a dream,' I close my eyes and blackness soon over takes me.


	3. Chapter 3

When I come to, I have no idea where I am. After several minutes the events of yesterday come back to me and I bolt up in panic. This movement caused the wolf to wake up and growl at me but, this was different. It was different though, it sounded more human like. I slowly look over to my side where the wolf had been and see a man. This man had jet black straight hair, a soft tan, and blue eyes. He stood at like 6'5' and had a lean build but, he also had muscles of a football player.

At this man's growl though, I whimpered like a kicked puppy. 'What is wrong with me? Did I really just make that sound?' I bowed my head in submission but, then I realized what I was doing and moved backwards to get away from this strange man. That said man glared at me for my actions and stood up. He walked over to me. Finally I find my voice though strained, "Who are you…? What do you want…?" My voice was rising in panic.

The man looked at me with amusement in his eyes but, when he spoke I was even more surprised. "Little one my name is Fenrir Greyback and for my purpose for you… well I plan on taking you home to my pack." After saying that he smirks at me and leans over and picks me up bridal style, I struggle to get free to no avail. 'Why does the world believe I need all these interesting events in my life, it should know by now that I prefer the quiet life.'

An hour passes and I finally decide to give up on struggling, I'm only wearing myself out. If I wear myself out now, I won't have energy to escape later. We keep on walking for another thirty minutes before we make it to his pack. As Fenrir walks over to his den, which just happens to be a cave, we are greeted by multiple members of the pack. The other members of the pack look at their alpha and back to me and made some sort of connection.

I was about to ask Fenrir about it but, he holds up his hand to silence me and tells me he will explain in a second. When we make it to his den, he sets me down on a bed of furs and sits down in front of me. 'Well guess escaping now isn't going to be easy, might as well figure out what is going on.' I look up at him and ask the dreaded question, "What is going on? Why did you bring me here?"

Fenrir looks down at me a growls and I look away figuring me looking him directly in the eyes isn't the smartest move. Moments pass and Fenrir sighs, he brushes the hair out of my eyes and says something that will change my life. "You Harry Potter are my mate."


	4. Chapter 4

I am stunned into silence. 'I mean how can this happen oh wait almost forgot that I am Harry Bloody Potter, of course this happens.' While I am pondering over this new revelation Fenrir lies down and waits expectantly.

When I find my voice it's barely audible. "Please tell me your lying; this has to be a sick joke." Suddenly Fenrir grabs me by my waist and pulls me down next to him. "I am not lying, you are my mate. You will not leave my side ever. There is no room for discussion either." He looks me in eyes with a look that leaves no protest in me. His look made me submit and I could do nothing about it. 'I need to get out of here.'

He holds onto me and I am filled with fear. 'I don't want this; I just want to be free. To make my own decisions and not be controlled and that cannot happen while being a werewolf's bitch.' I try to push him away but, he growls in return. Not happy with what I was trying to do. I try again to get free but, he pulls me underneath him and pins my arms above my head.

He growls again but, deeper and threatening, "I said leaving was not an option. If you're not going to behave and let me do this naturally by courting you than I will just take you by force." He stares me in the eyes with a sense of challenge in them. Fear over takes me and I struggle to get free. Fenrir comes to some conclusion and minimizes my struggling. "Fine so that's how it's going to be." And before I know it, he has sunk his teeth into my neck. The bite isn't too deep to where it will change me but, enough for it to leave a mark.

Minutes pass and he finally pulls away, he looks me in the face and smirks. I start to say something in anger but, am cut off by him pressing my mouth into his neck. And out of instinct I bite back. After a minute or two I try to pull back out of shock but, he doesn't let me. Then another two or so minutes pass and he releases me.

"What have you done to me," I manage in between short breaths. He sits up and pulls me into his lap. "Well I just completed the mating ritual and now you as my submissive have to listen to my orders since I am your dominant. And my first order is that you are not allowed to leave my side, not even to go to the bathroom." I look up at him shock but, then hang my head and start to feel tears in my eyes.

I reply in a shaky voice. "Yes alpha." And succumb to my tears.


	5. Chapter 5

I lie down and curl up on myself not quite believing what is happening. 'Why me, there are plenty of other people in the world. Couldn't fate choose someone else to take an interest in.' While I am lying there, Fenrir runs his fingers through my hair. I wanted to push his hand away but, I did not have the energy to do so. Fenrir leans in and whispers in my ear, "do not worry; I will take care of you."

I shiver a little and curl into myself a little more. 'I am a prisoner; I have to break out of here. Though looking at the situation I do not see a way out. I guess I will have to make him believe I accept him and he will drop his guard. Then I will escape.' He then grabs my chin and smashes his lips against mine. I try to push him away but, it is all in vain. When I need to finally breathe, he releases me and smirks.

"Mine," with a growl while saying it. I show my neck in submission by instinct. Cringing while doing this act and backing away. Fenrir growls at this menacingly, in a warning way that l figure that if I do not do something soon I will be in some deep shit. I make up my ground and scoot closer to him. I put my head on his chest. "Sorry, I was just taken by surprise." With a slight waver in my voice showing how nervous I actually was.

He stops his growling and places a kiss on my forehead. With a loving gleam in his eyes, "do not fear nervous dear; I will not hurt you. I was just upset that you seemed to be rejecting me." I am taken by surprise, 'did he just call me dear? Yes I believe he did.' Burying my face into his chest to hide my shock, he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me onto his lap.

'What am I doing? I am acting like a bloody girl.' His arms tighten around me more and I am unable to move. 'I really need to get out of here.' His voice cuts through my thoughts and I freeze up a little. "I am going to dinner; I will bring you back something. Don't move," he says the last part in a commanding voice making me obey immediately.

'I definitely need to get out of here,' and I start to plan my escape.


	6. Some Answers

This chapter is going to be mainly used to answer a few questions to all have asked me. I promise to have the actual new chapter up as soon as I can.

To **KyuubiChild717**: For the point about Fenrir smelling his fear is true, he can. The thing is he just ignores it since he knows that if Harry tries to run he could easily track him and bring him back. Let's just say that since he is an alpha wolf, he was a big ego.

For Remus that is for me to know and you to figure out later lol **;**)

Then for the Dark Lord I do not exactly know. I have not yet decided if I want to include him or not.

Lastly, the order and Hedwig will be the other mystery

To **Angel Rose Potter**: I do not believe there will be an M rated content. I am not really comfortable in that area…

If anyone else has any more questions they want to ask feel free to do so. I'll try to answer as soon as I can.

Please Review


	7. Chapter 6

A few minutes after he left, I get up and explore the cave that would be my prison. Though I know it is one, it does not look like it with its smooth walls and black marble floors. I then realize I am only in one of the many rooms of the cave. 'How did I not remember going through a door and such?' I just banish the thought since what was done was done and there was no way for me to figure it out on my own.

Deciding to figure out what my environment was I moved towards the door. When I had my hand over the door knob, I hesitated. 'Did he ward the door? Will it alert him and make him think I am trying to escape?' I then look at the bed and thought about the predicament I was in. 'Oh fuck it, I am getting out of this room and he can think whatever he likes.'

Without hesitation this time, I open the door and leave the room. When I register what the room looks like, I am shocked. 'How is this a cave? It looks like a five star hotel room.' Like the bedroom it had black marble floors and smooth rock walls. The room led to a living room with two leather couches; one facing the 55' inch flat screen tv and the other against the wall to the left of the other couch. The tv was sitting on top of a shelf that housed a Xbox and about fifty different movies. The shelf was a deep brown color.

In front of the couch facing the flat screen there was deep brown rectangle table that housed the remotes. There was enough walking space between the table and couch. This was all sitting on top of a dark green rug that looked soft enough. Looking at my face you would have thought that my best friend said he started to hate Quidditch; I was just that shocked.

After shock came confusion, 'How the hell do they have electricity in the middle of the fucking woods?' Deciding that would be the first question to ask Fenrir once he comes back; I sit on the couch facing the flat screen and grab the remote from the table. I turn the tv on and find a nice FBI tv series to watch.

'At least I won't be bored.'


End file.
